joyi and the star (re-write)
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: joyi is just a normal girl, until her world shatters, bringing her many things she has to deal with.
1. family gone

Chapter 1: family gone

It was just a normal day. joyce's mother was cooking on the stove, making dinner. Suddenly a fire starts, though they had nothing to stop the fire with, so she tried to get out, but her mom got traped. Her dad ran to joyce. "We need to go." joyce leaps to her feet, bringing her brown bag with her, inside of it being three books, her penguin stuffy, and a hair tie.

Her dad is trying to help her mother, but gets trapped in the fire himself. Joyce is led out of the room to another room. "MOM! DAD!" she screams, crying. "You'll be safe now hun! ...never forget us joyce.." and that was the last thing she ever heard before the other room fell to the dark abyss of aperture.

Years later…

Joyce has changed her name to joyi. She doesn't want to think of her parents anymore.

"You have depression" joyi isn't shocked really. She knew something was wrong. "You need to do therapy joyce" joyi winces at hearing her old name. She leaves, going to her room and crying. "I don't want to be called that anymore...why don't they get that?"

She had one friend, sarah. She had golden eyes and joyi really liked her. Though one day, sarah left aperture, leaving joyi alone again.

The scientist where going to have her test, but they thought she was too stupid and didn't test her. This really got to her. "...i must be stupid if they don't want me to test.." but one day, they did start testing her.


	2. testing

Chapter 2: testing

They gave her a portal gun, though it was different than other ones. It had pink and dark pink portals. Then just as they were about to start testing, something bad happened. The room got filled with neurotoxin, but joyi managed to survive.

After the events of portal 1 but before portal 2...

Joyi wakes up in a broken down room, portal gun in hand. She sits up from the floor. _How long was i asleep for..? _She stands up, looking around. _Sure is broken in here…_ the room shakes. _Alright i'm getting out of here. _

She looks in front of her, there's a hole in the room. She jumps, landing on some broken panels and greenery. The room falls into the abyss, joyi walking forward. As she does, she falls, landing in a room with glass on the floor. She looks around frantly for a moment, then moves on.

There's a test,witch joyi isn't sure how to do, she never got the chance to test before. There's a cube, and a button. _Alright, joyi. You Just have to put this cube on the button. That's all. _She tries to pick up the cube with her hands, and she just ends up falling over. She pushes the cube off of her, standing up again.

She ponders for a moment, looking at the cube. "Hmmm.." she surprises herself a little. She forgot that she could even talk. "...how did i forget that, *sigh* stupid joyi.." she face palms. "Anyway, back to the task at hand...hmm..maybe i could..?" she picks the cube up with the portal gun.

"Woah! Cool! ...i bet they would have told me how to pick up things with the portal gun but.." she looks around. "No ones even here...how odd." she puts the cube on the button, the door opening. "Hm." she says, going through the door.

After she does a few more tests, she reaches a new room. "Am i lost? There's no..there isn't a test in here.." she says to herself, looking around. She walks around, then bumps into something metal. She looks at it. It's big, and looks like it might have been attached to the ceiling at some point. She sees some stairs, going down them.

There's a tiny room. It has lots of levers and switches. She wonders if she should flick one. She does, flicking one up. This turns on the lights. "Oh, lights." she says. Then the platform she is on starts going up. "Okay, not just lights, not just lights" there's an announcer. "Powerup initiated"

_Oooh...that does not sound good. _Joyi looks up, seeing the big robot from before starting to move and get up. _Oh goodness oh goodness what do i do? _"Powerup complet" _OH GOD._

The robot looks at her. "...you're not her, who _are _you?" joyi stares in fear.

"Hmm...i see you're on the testing program...but i've never heard of you before...why are you here human?" joyi tries to back up, but only hits a wall. "Answer me." joyi shakes. She doesn't like this, this robot, she's so..big and terrifying.

"Answer me or we are going to test." the robots voice is cold and bitter. "I-i...i didn't m-mean to wake you up m-miss i-i" the robot glares at her. "Glados" joyi stares. "W-what?" she continues to stare at the robot. "My name. Is. glados." glados says, still glaring at joyi. "Okay, w-well..glados i uh..i'm sorry i woke you up i-i'll just um...g-go now-" glados picks her up with a claw. "Oh, you're not going anywhere. We have a lot of testing to do" glados says, dropping her into the abyss.


	3. star

Chapter 3: star

Star is zooming around on her rail when she sees a human falling. She sees the human fall into some white panels, a test. Though the human seems to be not awake. Star goes down to the human, picking her up with her tiny arm, and leading her to a safer room.

Joyi wakes up, looking around. _This doesn't look like a test...where am i? _She looks in front of her, seeing a blue core with golden handels and a star sticker. Joyi screams, though it being a short one, and tries to run off. "H-hold on! Come back!" joyi stops, turning to look at the core. "...i..i won't hurt you, come here" joyi walks over to the core.

"Uh..hi! My names star. Who are you?" joyi remember glados asking that and she winces a little. "?" star seems confused. Joyi doesn't answer stars question. _If glados was evil than star must be too! _"Human..?" joyi still doesn't answer. "Ooohhh...i get it. You're mute!" joyi's not really sure what a mute is, but she nods. "Alright uh...can you tell me your name with you're hands?" joyi looks at star with confusion.

"Oh you don't know that? Alright, then here's a piece of paper and a pencil" star hands her these things. Joyi writes on the paper, then shows it to star. "Joyi..joyi? Am i saying it right? Joyi?" joyi shakes her head, writing on the paper again. "The i is like an e? So...joyi?" joyi smiles, nodding. "Alright! So uh..joyi..mind telling me why you're here?" joyi looks away. Then writes on the paper.

"...you...you did what?!" joyi flinches at her voice. "You woke up glados!? Why in the solar system did you do that?!" joyi makes a scared noise, trying to hide behind the paper. Star is quiet for a moment. Joyi writes on the paper, then hides behind it again. "...it was an accident? You didn't know what you were doing?" joyi nods slightly. "Why are you...hiding from me?"

Joyi makes a scared noise. "Are..are you scared of me? Oh..oh because i yelled at you...i'm sorry.." joyi looks at star, still scared. "I didn't mean to yell at you..of course you didn't know what you were doing, you're just a child...oh stars...i'm so sorry joyi…"

joyi hestates for a moment, then puts her hand on star. "?" star looks at her, still looking sad. Joyi smiles at her. "...does that mean you forgive me?" joyi nods. "...thank you..no one has ever forgiven me before…" joyi writes on the paper. 'No problem star' she writes, smiling. Star smiles back at her.

"Well, we should probably figure out a way to turn her off…" just then there's a loud smash. "Battery damaged powerdown done" star is quiet for a moment. "Well, never mind that then. Let's get you out of here" joyi nods. "Follow me!" star says.

Joyi follows her, but soon, they get to a room where star can't go any farther. "...alright joyi..you're going to have to catch me" joyi stares for a moment, then nods. "One…" joyi readies herself, putting the portal gun on the floor. "Two.." she puts her hands out under star. "Three!" star falls into joyi's hands. Star has never been held before. She looks at joyi. "...you do know you can hold me with the portal gun, right?" joyi blinks. _Oh right._ She picks up the portal gun, putting it back on her hand. "Wait! Wait! H-hold on" joyi looks at her with confusion. "Keep me in your arms..i.. I like it.." _alright. _Joyi keeps star in her arms, walking forward.

Suddenly she falls, a hole under her. _Great_ she thinks before landing on a hard floor and passing out.


	4. the darkness

Chapter 4: the darkness

Joyi wakes up, sitting up. Star seems to be off herself. Joyi hears a noise. She puts a hand on star. Stars eye opens. "It sure is dark…" she turns on her light. There's a bird eating another bird in front of them. Joyi screams as the bird flies over her head. She flings herself somehow when she screams, landing on the floor with a loud crack.

Joyi's arm really hurts. "Oh dear, are you alright?" star asks, still in one of joyi's arms. Joyi has tears in her eyes, and her arm is bleeding. "OH MY STARS oh my stars ooohhhh myyy starrrss, hold on joyi, stay still." joyi stays still, star wrapping her arm with a bandage. "There, that should help with the bleeding." joyi makes a whimpering noise, tears still in her eyes. "Shhh..it's alright." joyi shakes her head, holding her arm.

Star stares at her, quiet. This only makes joyi more nervous and scared. "What? What's wrong?" joyi couldn't write in the dark. She makes a short scared noise. "You're scared again? There's nothin to be scared of here though.." theres alot of pain in joyis arm and she wasn't sure what to do. "H-hurts..it hurts…" she says, whimpering. "I bet it does, i mean, you did just fall on the floor really hard-" star stops herself. "WAIT, YOU CAN TALK?!"

Joyi flinches, trying to hide again. "Oh sorry joyi...i was just surprised..i.. I thought you were mute" joyi looks at her. "I'm..i'm not mute..i..i was just..scared..i..i didn't know if you were going to hurt me or not.." star looks away, then back at her. "Well, i won't hurt you. I'm here to help you" she says, snuggling herself into joyis chest a little. "You should probably get some rest." joyi nods, putting her head back on the wall and closing her eyes.


	5. getting out of the darkness

Chapter 5: getting out of the dark

Joyi wakes up, taking her head off the wall. Star notices the movement, waking up herself. She looks up at joyi. "You ready to go again?" joyi nods. "Wait, didn't you have a portal gun?" joyi looks at the floor. The portal gun is smashed in front of her. "Well that does it for portal traveling. Oh well."

Joyi stands up. She can hardly see. Star turns on her flashlight. "That better?" joyi nods. Star looks around. "I see an elevator over there! Lets go!" joyi smiles, rolling her eyes. "W-what?"

"You get so energetic, like you're a kid" joyi says. "Well...maybe i am! You don't know that" joyi just rolls her eyes again. "You're silly. I like that" she says, walking to the elevator.

The elevator dings. The door opens, leading to the surface. "Wait, hold on joyi!" joyi looks at star. "I..i can't leave the facility...you have to go on without me" she says, looking away. "..." joyi doesn't want to agree with her, but she closes the door, the elevator going to a place with a management rail. "I...i know this is hard..but..i need to stay here and work..i'm sorry" joyi smiles sadly. "Well, i can grab you at some point...and i can give you a soul" star looks happy. "R-really? Wow..thank..thank you joyi"

Joyi smiles, then turns to the elevator. "...goodbye star…" she says sadly, going in the elevator. Star stares at her, then starts singing.

_Little star, oh little star, you have gone very far._

_Little girl, oh little girl, you have followed along._

_The two of you are very good, but one must go, and one must stayyyyy… _

_Maybe just maybe you'll see the star another dayyyyy…_

_Another dayyyyyyyy… _

_You can wait that long right? _

_Please don't put up a fight _

_Another dayyyyyyyy…_

_Please just leave the star behind_

_I promise that I'll be alright._

_Another dayyyyyyyy… _

_Another lifeeeee… _

_Another nightttt…_

_Another fightttt…_

_I'll be alright. You'll be just fine. _

_We can do this, even if you don't want to say goodbye. _

_Another dayyyyyyyyyyyyy… _

_Another dayyyyy… _

_Another way? _

_But not today. _

_Another…day._

Joyi reaches the surface, the door opening and joyi stepping through the door, going outside. The door closes behind her. Joyi looks at the wheat field in front of her, then starts crying. She's happy though. _I can finally be free...and see the world..this is great._


End file.
